Is It Wrong To Belive
by MoncheleLove
Summary: Rachel doesnt know what to do after a terrible accedent. Will she move on or will she continue with what she has with Finn?  F I N C H E L
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Is it wrong to belive?

How long has it been? You know, since I didnt have them here with me anymore? It seems like forever. The more I think about it the more my heart hurts. Each second of the day, I wish they would just appear out of nowhere and suprise me. I relize none of that will happen but is it not good to belive? Have hope? Everyone tells me that it will be ok. But honestly. Its not, I lost them only two days ago and I feel as if it was a year and a half ago. Let me explain.

"Rachel! Are you almost ready to go to Finns? We will drop you off on are way to the airport" Rachels Dad yelled while sitting down stairs at the dinning table "Almost dad just need a few more things!" Rachel had been running around packing her stuff to stay at Finns all morning. Finns mother was so nice to let her stay there while her dads were on a bussiness trip for a whole month. Rachel and Finn had been dating for a while now but she never thought she would be living at his house for a whole month. She packed the rest of her belongings and ran downstairs "Ok Dad! Im ready!" She sid excited. On the way to Finns house she got text from him

_Hey babe, Cant wait for you to get here! can you belive it? your gunna be living with me for a whole month! xo Finn_

She smiled at the text. Rachel really loved Finn, He was always very supportive when she said she wasnt ready, And he was always so sweet and nice, Not to mention his charming good looks.

_Hey Finn! I know im so excited as well! Cant wait to be living with you! Im on my way now! xoxo Rachel _

She smiled then closed her phone looking out the window. As she got closer and closer to Finns she got more and more excited! It was only three houses away, her new home was only three houses away! Her dad parked the car in the drive way "Ok now Rachel, be polite it was very sweet of Carole for letting you stay here and I know how you get when you dont get your way" Rachels daddy said "Yes daddy I know!" She kissed both her dads cheeks before exiting the car to get her bags from the trunk. She was reaching down to get her big pink suit case that was to heavy for her to lift when she felt it. Big, muscular, arms wrapping around her waist from behind. Smiling she says "Finn?" She drops her suitcase and turns around "Hello there Handsome!" She kisses him lightly before pulling away "My dads are in the car. They need to leave. Can you help me with this?" She says pointing to the pink suitcase she has been struggling with this whole time. He laughs at her and pulls it out of the trunk. "Wow Rach, do you really need all this stuff, I mean its only a month?" She looks at him "This is nothing compared to what Kurt would need to bring!" They both laughed and she blew her dads a kiss. They walked to the front porch. This was it. This was her house for the next month.

**A/N **

**Okay guys so I know this is a really short chapter I just want to see what people thought of it! **

**Reviews would be WONDERFUL **

**:) Next chapter will be longer! I promise! xoxo Emma **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I thought he was my best friend?

I was unpacking my things when I heard a knock on the door. I turn to look who it was and I see Kurt standing there smiling. "Hey Kurt!" I said happily. Kurt and I had been bestfriends since Finn and I had started dating. "Hey Rachel! I cant belive my bestfriend will be living with me for a whole month!" He seemed just as excited as I was. "Its gunna be great!" I got up and hugged him. "So what are you doing today?" I said smiling "Well me and Blaine are going to the mall!" I was now unpacking the big pink suitcase "that sounds like fun! I hope you guys have a good time" I said smiling. He walks out of the room smiling. It didnt seem like he was as excited as I thought he was. I started humming Faithfully. "Hmm, Faithfully huh? I seem to think thats you and your boyfriends song together?" I turned around confused to see Finn standing there smiling at me. I walked over to him and kissed him gently. "Ya it is me and my boyfriends song. He first told me he loved me to that song" I said smiling at him, he helped me unpack the rest of my things. "I dont know if Kurt likes the idea of me being here for a month." I said looking at him. "What do you mean babe?" He said confused. "Well it doesnt seem like he likes the idea of me staying his his room and being here for a that long." He looked at me. "Your Kurts best friend? He was thrilled about the idea." She sighs "Well I guess I got the wrong impression."

**Rachels P.O.V **

The day went by pretty fast and I was really tired from unpacking and I just wanted to go to sleep. Finn kissed me goodnight and left the room. I fell asleep pretty fast.

**Finns P.O.V **

Was she serious about the whole Kurt thing? Maybe he was just more excited about shopping with Blaine? "Hey uh, Kurt? Can I ask you somthing?" He said sitting next to him on the coach "If it is about you and Rachels sex life then no!" I looked at him confused "Ok first, Why would I come to you about my sex life? And second, Its not about that. Rachel thinks you dont want her living here." He looks at him "Well Finn, I love Rachel and I love her company. But sometimes I need my space. Why does she have to stay in my room? Why cant she stay in the guest room?" At this point Finn was angry "You need your space? Cause it seems to me everytime Blaine comes over to stay the night hes stays in my room!" Finn said yelling. Kurt sat there looking at him speechless. "Im sorry Finn, Your right. Blaine does stay in your room. But not for a whole month!" Kurt got up and went to his room. Finn sat there mad. He thought to himself. "Maybe mom will let Rachel stay in my room for a while if I promise we wont do anything?"

**Rachels P.O.V**

She heard the whole conversation with Finn and Kurt. When Kurt fell asleep, she grabbed her pillow and blanket and got up slowly so she didnt wake him. She shut the door and walked down stairs sitting on the coach. She got comfy and fell asleep watching a random movie that was on T.V

**Finns P.O.V **

He walks to Kurts room to wake her up because he knows she likes getting up early. He knocks on the door but there was no awnser. "Rachel?" He opens the door slowly, seeing shes not in her bed, He rushes to the bathroom to see if she was having a shower. The light was off and the water was not running. He walks to the guest room. Shes not in there either. Thinks to him self _"Maybe she is downstairs with Kurt?"_ He walks down the stairs seeing her sleeping on the coach. He walks up to her and slowly kisses her forehead. "Rachel. Babe? You told me to get you up early." She slowly wakes up and looks at him "Im going home"

**A/N **

**Ok guys so thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I know this chapter is a bit short but it will get longer! Thanks guys! PLEASE REVIEW. And if you have any ideas follow me on twitter _Glee_News_ :) Thanks guys! xoxoxoxoxo Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We Promise

"Wait what? No Rach, why?" He sat next to her, Looking at her worried "Because Finn, Kurt doesnt want me in his room. I understand, Would you want Kurt to stay in your room for a whole month? You would have no privacy. " She looked at the floor. "Rachel, you dont have to leave you can stay in the guest room. Or I could try to convince my mom to let you stay in my room?" He looks at her hoping she will choose the second one "Finn, thats very nice of you, but I think It would just be easier if I went home. I mean I was looking forward to staying with you but" One tear slides down her cheek. "MOM!" Finn yells as Carole comes to the living room in a hurry. "What? Is someone hurt?" She looks around confused. "No mom, no one is hurt, Kurt is complaining because Rachels staying in his room for the month." He says looking at her. " Uh, Would Rachel maybe be able to stay in my room? I promise we wont do anything Mom!" She looks at him "Finn, You dont think I was ever a teenager do you? Im not stupid hunnie, Your a boy." She says looking at her son. "But because its Rachel.. I guess we can make an acception." Finn smiles "BUT only if you promise you wont do anything!" She looks at him "We Promise!" They both say at the same time. Looking at each other they both laugh. Finn gets up and hugs his mom. "Thank you mom!" Finn kisses his mothers cheek then grabs Rachels hand taking her upstairs so she can get her stuff out of Kurts room. "Finn! This is so exciting!" She says kissing him lightly "I know babe!" He grabs her suitcases and starts walking out of the room.

**Rachels P.O.V **

Was this actually happening? Was Rachel Berry going to be sleeping in the same bed as Finn Hudson? Ok, Someone needs to pinch me to wake up. Im going to be living with Finn for a month, which I thought was awsome. But now im going to be sleeping in the same bed as him! "Finn you can go watch T.V you dont have to help me unpack." She says looking at him smiling. "No babe, I wanna help." He says smiling at her. She starts unpacking everything into a extra dresser he had in his room. Its like he new that someday this would happen. "So Finn? What will we do for a month" She says smiling looking up at him. "Hmm, Well theres not much to do here. But it is summer and we could always go swimming or go and get icecream." She looks at him smiling brightly "That sounds like fun." She finishes unpacking the stuff then sits on his bed. she lies down on her back looking up at the ceiling. He lays down becide her. " Rachel?" She turns her head and looks at him. "Yea?" He smiles. "I just really love you."

**Finns P.O.V**

We were just sitting there staring into each others eyes. Honestly. There was nothing I would rather do. Her eyes are so gourgeous and perfect. _Shes_ so gourgeous and perfect. How did I end up with this girl? Shes the best thing that has ever happened to me. She has always helped me through my hard times. Shes like an angel. She always knows what to say. Even when we wernt dating she was so nice and sweet and understanding. All I can do is thank God for giving me this girl. _Rachel. _The girl that I want to be with for the rest of my life. The girl that I will start a family with. The girl that I will someday marry.

**Rachels P.O.V **

I remember the first time I looked into his eyes I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. But how did I end up with him? How did Rachel Berry, the girl that wears plaid skirts and knee high socks end up with _Finn_? The quaterback of the football team? The guy that could get any girl he wanted? The most popular guy in school? Even though he has all those things he is still dating me.

**Finns P.O.V**

She fell asleep in my arms. She was quitley sleeping so I moved her to the side carefully. I wanted to have a shower. And Im gunna try and cook her somthing since Mom and Burt are gone to a party. I was walking to my closet to get a towel when I heard her. _"Finn"_ She moaned slightly, smiling. He looks at her smiling.

**Rachels P.O.V**

I was just sitting there, lying down next to him. Staring into his eyes. When he reached over and kissed me long and hard. _"Finn" _I moaned out smiling.

**Finns P.O.V**

After I finished my shower and went and grabbed some clothes I changed then went downstairs looking for somthing easy to cook. I found some noodles that I knew she would like cause she always talked about how much she loved noodles. I watched T.V for about 20 minutes then when the noodles were done I put them on a plate and added some seasoning. Then I got her a glass of water and brote it upstairs for her.

**Finns P.O.V**

Rachel, Baby. I made you some food. She tossed and turned. "Mmm. Somthing smells good." She opened her eyes slowly smiling at him. "Whats this?" Looking at him. "I made you some food. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up. How did you sleep?" Smiles as he remembers her moaning his name. Handing her the food. "I slept good." Smiles taking the food from him and starts eating it. "Mmm, Finn. This is really good!" Smiles the kisses his cheek. "I love you Rachel." He said looking at her lovingly.

**A/N **

**Ok guys! What did you think? A bit longer I think :S Any ideas? Follow me on twitter _Glee_News_ I Also FOllow Back! :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Your My Everything

**Rachels P.O.V**

He was everything to me. He was always so nice and charming. He cooked me supper when he doesn't even know how to cook.

"Finn, I love you too" She smiled putting her noodles on his side table. She kissed him gently then rested her hand on the side of his cheek.

He smiled at her then kissed her nose. "Im so happy your here baby."

"Me too Finn! Im so glad your Mom is letting me stay in your room with you." She says while smiling.

"I know! Shes the best!" He says while laying down.

She lays down next to him staring into his eyes. "So what do you want to do? Maybe we could watch a movie?" She says

"Hmm, We dont have alot of movies here." He says winking.

"Finn Hudson! We promised your mother we wouldnt do anything!" She says slapping his chest lightly.

"Oh c'mon Rach. We could just makeout?" He says smiling at her.

She smiles at him. "Ok! But nothing else! We promised her." She kisses him deeply.

He moves so he is on top of her. "I know we promised."

They make out for about a half hour when they hear the downstairs door slam shut. I push Finn off of me and sit up fixing my hair. "Finn get up!" He sits up laughing at me.

"How is this funny Finn? What if its your mom? She will think we were doing somthing!"

"Babe! Calm down! Everything will be ok!" He kisses her quick.

"Finn! Honey! We are home!" Carole yells from down stairs.

"Ok mom were just upstairs Rachel is eating her supper!" He screams down at her.

"Ok!" We hear her walk to the kitchen. I look at him

"That was a close one Finn" I whisper quitley

"See? I told you! Everything is fine." He kisses me gently. I smile against his lips.

"Finn? Is it ok if I have a shower?" I said looking a him

"Ya sure babe" He gets up and shows me where the bathroom is and gives me a towel.

She takes a shower and uses her faviorite shampoo that smells like strawberrys. She finishes her shower then drys herself off then puts her clothes on. She walks to his room to get her brush.

"Mmm, babe I love the smell of your shampoo." Finn says while coming up to me.

"Thanks Finn" I kiss him lightly then grab my brush from my bag. She brushes her hair then walks over to him.

"So Finn. What do you want to do know?" I say looking up at him.

He smiles at me. "Whatever you wanna do is fine babe" He looks at me with the cutest look ever.

**Finns P.O.V**

She was laying in my chest more peacefully then ever. Shes so adorable. I cant wait to start a family with her. She is the love of my life.

"I love you Rach" I say looking down at her smiling.

"I love you too Finn" She kisses me then falls asleep in my arms.

**Finns P.O.V **

"No! Rach! Please. I didnt mean to say anything. Please Rachel! I love you so much. You dont understand. It was a mistake. Im sorry!"

He watches her get in her car and start to drive. How could he be so stupid? He did this to her once already but now he did it again. He slept with Santana, And now Brittany tricked him into sleeping with her. Now Rachel was gone. He did love Rachel. So much, He didn't want to hurt her at all. It was a honest to god mistake.

He calls her all night but she never picks up.

"Hi this is Rachel Berry please leave a message after the beat. Oh and yes I am a star!" He sighs.

"Hey Rach. Please awnser me. I feel horrible. I love you Rachel. Forever and a-. He got cut off and heard screaming.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have slept with her Finn! This isn't fair!" She starts crying into the phone. I feel so bad. How could I do this to her?

"Rachel. I know this isnt fair for you babe. But It didnt mean anything. I swear!" I stare at my ceiling praying she will forgive me.

"Im sorry Finn, But I cant do this anymore. Its too hard. Everyday I wake up and all I think about is you. Everyday I pray that you wont leave me. But, Maybe its time for me to leave you." She hangs up the phone and one tear falls down his cheek.

"Finn honey. Its been three weeks and you havnt left your bedroom." His mom says to him as she stands at the door looking at her heart broken son.

"Mom, you dont understand!" He yells at his mom.

"Shes my everything. I cant just let go of her like that!" He sits up.

"I Know Finn." She comes in his room and shuts the door. "I know shes your everything honey." She kisses his cheek. "Everything will be ok. You just need to go talk to her in person."

He hugs his mom. "Thanks mom." She leaves the room and he goes and has a shower then drives to her house.

She opens the door and looks at him for a moment then slams it in his face. "Leave Finn. I dont wanna talk!" He sighs.

"Please Rachel." He stands there for a minute then the door opens slowly.

"Five minutes Finn. Thats it!"

"Finn honey wake up! You have to go to work with Burt today!" He wakes up and signs.

"Oh thank god."

**A/N**

**Ok guys im aware this chapter kinda sucks. I didnt know what to write about. :/ Oh well. Lets hope you guys like it :) PLEASE REVIEW! 3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Emma **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Who Would Have Thought

**Rachels P.O.V**

I woke up and Finn was gone to work. Maybe if Kurt was home I could ask him to go to the mall with me. I mean he did kinda kick me out of his room but, Hes still my bestfriend and im sure he would never pass up a trip to the mall. And becides I need some new clothes that wont make me look young im going to college soon and I dont wanna be the girl that dresses like shes eight years old.

I went and got dresses then brushed my teeth. On my way back to Finns room I knocked on Kurts door

"Kurt? Are you in there?" She stands outside his door waiting for a reply.

"Yes Rachel, What do you want?" He says mad.

She stands there broken. What did she do?

"Can I come in?" The door slowly opens and she sees Kurt standing there.

"Kurt i-i was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with me today? I kinda need to get some new clothes and I need your help." She looks at him nervously.

"Uhm.. Me and Blaine were suppost to go uh to the movies. Sorry." He slowly closes the door and leaves Rachel standing there.

She slowly walks back to Finns room. Why did he hate her all of a sudden? She sits on Finns bed and starts to cry. She was right. It was to good to be true that she could possibly be a little bit popular.

**Finns P.O.V**

When Finn got home he found Rachel sleeping on his bed with makeup stained on her face.

"Rach, Babe im home." She slowly opened her eyes and throwing her arms around his neck.

"K-Kurt hates M-Me" She starts crying again. He looks at her.

"What happened?" He says hugging her back gently.

She explained the story to him and he sits there mad.

"Rach why ever Kurt is mad at you or hates you he will relize he is making a hug mistake." He says looking at her worried.

She kisses his cheek.

"Thank you Finn, You always know what to say." She smiles then cuddles into his chest.

**Rachels P.O.V**

They had been making out for a hour and a half and she was hungry.

"Finn? Im hungry. Want me to make us somthing to eat?" She smiled at him.

"Ya sure baby. Ill help you." He looked at her then smiled, getting up.

She walked out of the room and saw Kurt and half smiled at him. Finn was right why ever he hated her it must have been a good reason because a few days ago Kurt was Rachels bestfriend.

"Rachel." He whispered. She was suprised when she heard her name being whispered from him.

She cleared her throught. "Uh, Finn ill be right back, I forgot my phone in Kurts room." She walked to his room and shut the door quietly.

"Ok Rachel, Im sorry that I have been really rude. But I wanna be bestfriends and I love you so, so much. Theres just one problem." He looked at her a bit worried.

"Oh Kurt! I've missed you so much!" She hugged him and he pushed away lightly.

"One problem. I was at the mall and I saw Jesse." She looks at him confused.

"I saw him buying 3 bottles of sleeping pills Rachel." She watched him confused.

"Maybe he has lots of pain?"

"He came up to me right after and ask me if I knew where you were" She stood there in shock. Then her phone rang.

"Its Jesse"

**A/N**

**Ok guys sooo sorry for lack of updating. I appreciate all the reviews! Dont Stop Reviewing! 3 And sorry for the short chapter. :( I know it kinda sucks to**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How Could You?

**Kurts P.O.V **

"Rachel. Belive me. Please dont awnser that. Hes not safe." Kurt says looking at Rachel nervously. What if he was trying to kill her? What if he was gunna give her sleeping pills then rape her? Anything is possible when it comes to Jesse. Hes dangerous and iv known that ever since i met him.

**Rachels P.O.V**

I just stood there staring at my phone that kept buzzing. Finally it stoped and I got a text

_"Rachel? Its Jesse maybe you just lost my number. Call me A.S.A.P! Need to hang soon!" _

She handed Kurt the phone in shoke. She just needed Finn, She needed to ask him what was the right thing to do. Even though Finn hated Jesse what if Finn would be honest this time instead of just thinking about how Jesse was trying to be Rachels first. She grabbed the phone from Kurt then started walking to Finn, who was down stairs.

"Finn! I need to ask you somthing. And I want you to be honest." Finn nodded.

"Anything babe." She looked at him then gulped.

"Well Kurt told me that he saw Jesse buying a bunch of sleeping pills." Finn stared at her confused. He thought he told her now to talk about Jesse anymore.

"And well then Jesse asked Kurt where I was and hes been calling me and texting me all day. Finn? What if he is trying to kill me or somthing?" She started crying lightly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her embracing her with his warmth.

"Rachel. Im gunna be honest. Just like I said I would. I dont think you should talk to him anymore. I mean ya he may be a friend of yours but you never know what he could be doing with those sleeping piles." She looked up at him.

"Your right. Hes not even my friend Finn, hes just saying he is so he can try and get in my pants and im not going to let that happen. Because I love you. And only you. And thats how its going to be for the rest of my life. Through thick and thin." Finn smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Theres my Rachel." She smiled then deleted Jesse from her contacts on her phone.

"Finn?" She glanced at the ground.

"Ya babe?"

"I love you so much." He smiled then kissed her deeply.

**Finns P.O.V **

"Wow Rach! That dress looks awsome! You ready to go?" Finn smiled taking her hand. He was gunna take her to dinner since it had been two nights since she got the Jesse news and she was still kinda scared to stay anywhere alone.

"Your sure I look ok? Your not just saying that cause your my boyfriend and you have to say it because its bro code?" He chuckled at how good she was getting at understanding bro code. But he wasnt lieing. She looked super hot in that dress.

"Im not lieing babe" He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the front door.

"Promise?" She looked up at him.

"I promise" They drove to this really expencive restrant that Finn barely could afford but he was doing it for Rachel. The love of his life. But thats when he saw him. _Jesse_. What was he doing here? Kurt better not have told him we were coming here. But before Rachel could notice he was there, he walked out smirking at Finn.

"Uh, Rach? Maybe we could go somewhere else.. I dont really feel safe here.." He glanced down at the table.

"But Finn, This is the only place that has vegan food." She looked at him sadly. He just couldnt say no to that face.

"Fine but nothing that will take to long."

**A/N **

**Ok guys so this chapter is pretty pathetic i know.. lol, but im not sure what is going to happen next. Theres lots of possiblitys. Anyway, sorry for such a short and bad chapter. Lets hope I can think of some good ideas so that I write more.. Anyway. DONT STOP REVIEWING! :) 3 3 **


End file.
